


Step 1

by bratboy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birbs, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, its very sweet, some mention of blood, v consensual and neato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratboy/pseuds/bratboy
Summary: He doesn’t want to make a decision that would make the other uncomfortable





	Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not an experienced writer but i hope you enjoy this

It has been some time after Heavy told the doctor about his feelings towards the other man, yet he still replays the scene of his every word and gesture of the moment in his head. 

“Stoopid, stoopid, stoopid. “ he keeps repeating over and on. Nothing went wrong really, quite the contrary, it went very well, he was so damn happy about it in fact, Medic had listened to him speak carefully in glee, kind features warmly supporting and gesturing for him to go on, he made sure Heavy felt very comfortable. He was so, so wonderful. After his confession, Medic had embraced him and gladly returned his feelings.

It went so well, he was so happy, he couldn’t ask of a better outcome, and yet, he keeps replaying and thinking of a dozen other things he could’ve said instead, so many better words he could’ve used maybe, maybe. “I” instead of “We “ “These months” instead of “a long time” , just, every different word seemed better in a way. 

He shifts in his bed again, back pressed against the hard wall and knees slightly bent towards him, he wonders what Medic is up to now, has this affected him in any way? Does he think about it from time to time? Or, did he even think about it at all? He is quite busy already, he didn’t need task to put himself into, maybe Heavy is being inconsiderate, maybe, - no. 

He presses his hands over the warm surface of his forehead and slowly drags them down, slightly rubbing and letting out a very needed sigh. This has been taking over most of his time, he cannot focus well in battle, nor elsewhere.  
Maybe he needs to talk some more to Medic , or not at all. He can’t decide which is more proper, he doesn’t want to pressure nor bother the man, he wants Medic to come onto him, and yet, he wants to go over to the medbay and spill. 

Well, he definitely cannot sleep. 

Heavy shifts and lowers both his legs onto the carpet below his bed. Okay, he’ll go to visit Medic, he decides.  
He goes over to put on his boots, and looks over to the mirror on the side of the wall, maybe his shirt is messy, or his hai- ...Right. He semi chuckles, sometimes you just forget. He looks more attentively, noticing all the crude folds on his clothes and straightens them out. Not that Medic would mind, but still, it’s the principle of the thing. 

He takes in a few deep breaths and finally leaves his room, looking around after he closes the door like an unarmed burglar. Well, he’d rather not have anyone see him as a matter of fact. He makes the first few steps and heads further down the hall that leads to the medbay, rehearsing everything he intends on saying in his head along the way of course.

-

After some time of walking he reaches the door to the medbay, and he finds himself frozen for several minutes before taking a deep breath and unclenching his previously balled in cold fists. 

“You are man, not mouse.” He reminds himself almost audibly and tries to snap as much courage into himself as possible. He puts his right hand on the door separating him and the doctor and makes two clear and light knocks. 

“Yes, who is it?” 

“Is Heavy, Doktor.” He responds to Medic’s cheerful and welcoming voice. 

“Oh Heavy, please come on in, It’s open.” 

Heavy opens the door and steps in, finding the other man elbow deep in something that seems, well, best described as a pile of bloody mess.

“I am simply working on another thrilling project! Will be with you in a moment.” Medic explains as he gathers the seeping red parts around his steel medical table.

“Please.” He motions loosely to the direction of an examination bed with his free hand. Heavy nods and gladly heads to it. It gives a sharp screech under his weight, but still looks sturdy enough, at least hopefully. The sheets on it smell clean and lightly scented, must be freshly put, he thinks as he traces his hand across them. He admires how Medic works around and puts away everything in its place, Archimedes flying from side to side every now and then and observing his owner’s work. The other doves were not in plain sight, except for one that was perched on top of the large lamp stand, face buried deep in feathers. 

“So, how may I be of help Herr Heavy?” Medic says smiling as he closes the fridge door behind him, heading over to the sink to clean the residue off his gloves, Heavy presumes. He seems to be in a good mood today, which is quite often, supposedly.

“I... – I ..uh.” Heavy attempts, and realizes all of his rehearsal is somehow lost and, nowhere to be found at the moment. Heavy sighs and slowly intertwines his fingers. Medic turns off the faucet and blinks at him, heading over to take a paper towel before settling himself on a chair near the bed.

“Go on.” He softly presses a hand to Heavy’s knee encouraging him on. He responds with a small smile and an exhale. 

“I....- I wonder since last time... how is Doktor feeling ? I know Doktor is very busy... I don’t mean to distract-“ he trails off.

“Last time?” Medic tilts his head to the side “ Oh! You mean ze confession!” He puts his gloved knuckles to the side of his face. 

“...Da.” 

“Ah, well of course not.” his voice slightly cracks, “As I had said, I quite enjoy your company as well, Heavy.” He caresses the upper area of his knee. “I simply.. “ He glances to the side and back to Heavy. “-haven’t had the time to attend to it as much I’d have preferred I suppose.”

“Oh.” Heavy’s cheeks slightly flush at his words.  
They sit together in silence for a moment, pleasant, yet somewhat tense.

-

Sudden sound of wings rustling makes both of them snap their gaze away from each other and towards the dove on the near curtain rod. They both share a small chuckle at the situation and shift their attention back to each other.

“So, is that all you came here for?” Medic leans a few centimeters closer and puts his weight on his right side. 

“Well...” Heavy considers for a moment. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

Medic can’t help but let a smirk come across his face. Heavy watches it carefully and slowly raises his hand from the bed, settling it atop of Medic’s right one. 

“Is this okay?” He doesn’t want to make a decision that would make the other uncomfortable.

“Hm.” Medic hums and looks down. He takes Heavy’s hand with his free one and returns it to its original place on the bed. Heavy freezes at that, yet observes as the doctor removes his right glove and places his bare hand back on Heavy’s knee, settling the glove aside. He then takes Heavy’s hand and puts it back on his. 

“Now it is.” He states with obvious content. Heavy smiles and takes in the feeling of Medic’s hand on his. Paying close attention and focusing on the soft, warm sensation of skin to skin. He can sense the slight moisture in the hollows of the doctor’s palm, and the rougher parts on the top of his fingertips. He decides to give it a try and moves in a bit closer, slowly closing the distance between them. Medic allows him and eagerly watches his actions. 

“How about.. –“ he adjusts his face closer to Medic’s. “Would this be alright? “ 

Medic stays still for a moment, then leans in and slowly presses his lips to Heavy’s, his eyelids flickering shut at the contact. Heavy felt like tension had left his body, and filled the air instead. He puts himself into the warm feeling of the kiss as they stay still like that for a moment. Heavy has kissed others before, but this one felt ...genuine. He wants to attempt to move his head and deepen the kiss. He moves slowly yet steady, soft brushes of their noses occurring during his transition. He feels his heart thunk hard in his chest up to the point where Medic could sense it. He hesitates yet opens his eyes a tad, failing to resist the urge to glance at the other’s face so close and full of devotion. He hopes the doctor doesn’t notice. It’s nice and personal and he feels how his heart flutters and his body gets light and easy, as ironic as that may sound. He can sense the small yet so intimate things such as the exhale from the other hit his upper lip after his sharp intake of air through his nose, and the slight accidental brush of each other’s front teeth from time to time. They stay in that position for a few more seconds, and Medic slowly breaks the kiss. 

He adjusts and lifts his hand from under Heavy’s, pushing it upwards so that their fingers can intertwine. 

“Of course it would.”


End file.
